


Love Is Blindness

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to 1x02 Red Hair and Silver Tape. Written for the Paint It Red June 2013 Monthly Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Blindness

When the case was over, he let out a derisive snort at the ineptness of that pathetic couple of amateurs. Their obsession for redheads had been their downfall, as much as he loved red hair he never chose his women on that basis. His latest lover had been the only exception to the rule, but then she was unique under every aspect; in another life she might have been his soul mate, they would have got married and lived happily ever after.

In this life, however, he was doomed to court his partners in quite a different way; for the briefest of moments he'd been tempted to make his move on the pretty rookie in the red dress, but he was well aware that taking such a risk would have been definitely unwise.

All in all, his fondest memory was that of playing rock, paper, scissors on the crime scene. The look in his opponent's eyes had been totally worth it.


End file.
